


Like Milkshake

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Jaehyun compares his love for Doyoung to a milkshake and Doyoung swore that if he didn't shut his mouth up, he's going to break up with him.





	Like Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Red Velvet's Milkshake....

 

"Dons..." Doyoung knew that he couldn't stop Jaehyun for saying something so stupid just to make him blush. He always hear it like everyday but he couldn't just get used to it. He's doesn't know how to react to those cringe-worthy lines that his boyfriend tells him before or after going to sleep or even taking a bath or casually walking on the streets during their freetime.

"God Jae.. if you're going to say something stupid again, I swear.. I'm going to break up with you." Doyoung warned jokingly. Of course he always warns him like that but he never dared to do it anyways. He love Jaehyun more than he loves himself but his boyfriend is just... stupidly in love with him. Everytime he sees him, Jaehyun will comes up with some lines that he doesn't know where that came from. He's guessing that it's from their _stupid_ friend, Taeyong but he's out of the country with another _stupid_ friend of theirs, Yuta.

 

"Why? My lines are good and I want to tell you those things because you deserve to be pampered with good words.." Jaehyun defended himself.

"Good words like 'You're smart, Doyoung.. you're rich but I'm richer.. do you want me to buy you some food?'" Doyoung sarcastically said and ignores his boyfriend who keeps on following him like a puppy. They were having their usual date at the park that Jaehyun asked to. Doyoung just wanted to lay down on their bed but Jaehyun insisted to stay out of the bed for once and have some relaxing walk with him.

 

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to buy you a milkshake?"

"Milkshake?"

"A milkshake... because just like milkshake... my love for you always give me a reason to sip more and more that I could never stop sipping again and eventually growing in my heart that I could never let you go anymore." Jaehyun dramatically said with hands motioning to his heart. Doyoung watches him with an eyebrow raised, judging all his actions.

"Really.. Jung? Really?"

"Those vanilla scent that I always smell from the milkshake.. it's so sweet and addicting.. like you.." Jaehyun continued and Doyoung just couldn't help it anymore. He scoffed and left his boyfriend alone only to go to a milkshake store and buy two for him and Jaehyun.

"You know Jaehyun, you don't need to compare me or your love for me in a milkshake if you really want to have one. You can just freaking ask and stop saying those words anymore... geez." He said and gave the other drink to him. Jaehyun happily skipped beside Doyoung and placed his arm on his shoulders.

"You know..."

"God... Jaehyun.. will you please spare me a second and stop giving me those lines because I swear to goodness I'm gonna kick your ass right now in front of everyone!"

"Okay okay... lets enjoy our milkshake then... the symbol of our love." Jaehyun's ass got kicked in the public.

 

 

 


End file.
